


Lab Partners

by lokisarex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Lab Partners, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisarex/pseuds/lokisarex
Summary: A series of Entrapta and Hordak interactions that diverge slightly from canon.  Hordak is still leader of the Horde but he's way soft on Entrapta and Entrapta doesn't much care if he's evil because he's her strong, techie boyfriend who treats her well and encourages her inventions.





	Lab Partners

Emily whirred and beep-booped as Entrapta worked, her blinkies and boopers all used to communicate in a language that she shared with her creator. Entrapta nodded along as she tugged at this wire and that, occasionally throwing in an "uh-huh" or an "okay!" She didn't look up from her latest prototype - a small communication device made to be worn around the ear. The original technology was fairly basic, but Entrapta hoped to improve it so that any language could be spoken to the user, and it would be similar to an instant translator. It was a long shot for now, but with a few models, Entrapta hoped that at least Emily could be understood by everyone in the Fright Zone.

The thought made Emily very happy.

The door to Entrapta's lab slid open, and Emily whirred nervously. Entrapta reached out with a strong tendril of hair and patted her on her frontal panel. 

"It's alright. It's just -"

"Why are you imposing your ridiculous tools across my work desk again." Hordak growled. Entrapta waved to him with a free tendril.

"Hello to you, too. I can get those if you give me one second to re-route the -"

"That was not a suggestion to take your time, Entrapta!"

Entrapta huffed and turned towards Hordak with a pout. She waited for the look on his face to soften, and when it didn't, she encouraged a little whine to spring up from her throat. "Since when did you become so immune to pouty-faces? You love my pouty-faces, just as much as Emily likes the little cogs you bring her."

A muscle on Hordak's face twitched. "It would be much easier for me to see your expressions if you lifted your welding mask away from your features."

Entrapta blinked once, then twice. So that was why Hordak was looking rather pink today. The Princess giggled and lifted the shield from her face. Hordak seemed a little more pleased, though she could tell that the tools had not been forgotten. Her tendrils reached out, plucking the assortment of wrenches and screwdrivers and screws and nuts and bolts off of Hordak's work-space and placing them on a tray that Emily grabbed from somewhere. 

"I'm sorry." Entrapta said once she was finished. The face muscle twitched again. "I'll have Emily hold my tools from now on. I don't think she'll have a problem with that." She turned to her robot friend.

"Is that an issue, Emily?" 

Emily beeped and whirred. Entrapta grinned. "See? Not a problem."

Hordak nearly snorted. "Good." 

The door to the lab finally slid close - the timer was set for several minutes since Entrapta liked to flit in and out when she was feeling very productive. Hordak visibly relaxed once the door shut, and he laid a clawed hand on Entrapta's shoulder. Imp fluttered down from the rafters to coo. He rested on top of Entrapta's head, purring as he only did when he was very content. Hordak leaned over to see what his 'lab partner' was working on, intrigued by the surprisingly tiny shape.

"Show me what I can to help." He said after a moment of examination. Entrapta beamed at him, and paused for a second to place a kiss on his cheek before launching into a myriad of instructions and commands. Emilly whirred happily as somebody else was sent to do things for a change.


End file.
